It is rare that one can study the effect which rapid industrial development will have on a rural, homogeneous, and isolated population. Such an opportunity is now present on the Shetland Isles. Oil has been discovered near Shetland and will be piped there in the future for storage and possible refinement. This industrial development probably will bring about significant social change on islands where the people have lived simply and peacefully for centuries. Since the major oil developments will not be under way until 1975, Shetland lends itself well to a planned study of a prospective and longitudinal nature. It is our hypothesis that the industrialization and subsequent rapid social changes will have a deleterious effect on the islands' way of life (social organization) and the mental health of the islanders.